Ninjas From the Mist and the Sand
by Shadow de Heart
Summary: Two girls named Anna and Chris go to the Naruto World! One is the Mist, while the other is the Sand. . .OCxShino, OCxKaka.
1. Chapter 1

"Ninjas From the Mist and the Sand"

**Disclaimer:**

Sorry to say this, but me and my friends don't own Naruto nor the characters of Naruto.

So this is my first Fan Fiction, and pleases give me my reviews!

To you from me: Shadow de Heart

**Chapter One: Into the Naruto World!**

Two friends were walking to school one day, their names were, Anna and Chris.

Both were big Naruto Fans.

Anna loves to draw the characters from Naruto, while Chris was obsessed with the hottest

guy ever! Kakashi-sensei! Yes, both of them love Kakshi, but Anna however, loved two guys from

Naruto. Shino the Bug Boy and Zabuza the Demon of the Mist.

During their walk to school, Anna starts to talk about her new clothing line. She only wore

black clothes or anything that was very dark. Chris loved her clothing line, but she'd adored the

head-band that her friend was wearing.

The symbol was of course came from the Hidden Mist Villenge. Chris then looked at her's.

She came from the Hidden Sand Villenge.

Suddenly, they discovered a strange wall ahead of them. Anna starts to rub her neck in

puzzlement. Chris did the same thing too.

"Where did this wall come from," asked Anna. Chris stared at the wall for a moment then

looked at Anna.

"I really don't know," replied Chris. The wall itself seemed to be a mystery to her. Then it

hit her.

"Anna, is it possilbe, that we might of went the wrong way?" asked Chris suddenly.

"No, that's impossilbe, Chris!" piped Anna. "I mean we've been walking on this street for

over two weeks and still counting!"

Chris sighed and started to walk over towards the wall. She touches it.

"Anna, come here real quick," said Chris, feeling the wall. "I think there's a way to . . ."

Anna screams and runs towards her friend. Chris was sinking into the wall. Anna grabs her

hand. Suddenly she too was sinking into the wall . . . . .

In this world of some kind, Anna and Chris are surrounded in many swirls of colors.

Slowly, they were getting animated. Chris hair was turning green and so were her clothes.

They were turning into a jounins uniform.

While Anna's hair was turning from light brown to darkness of black.

Her clothes, remained dark, but went under the change too. To shirt and jeans. Now to a long

black jacket and olive-green turtle-neck, tenge-top. Her pants became more freely and stopped

at her angles. They too were olive-green.

When the change was over, Anna and Chris landed on soild ground. They remained to have

their eyes closed.

Soon they began to feel a roll of fog coming by. Chris was the first to wake up. She goaned

as she awoke. Then Anna awoke from her sleep. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Chris, what is this place?" asked Anna. She noticed that there was bamboo trees

surrounding them.

Chris's mind was foggy at first, but then focus. "I really don't know," answered Chris.

She pulls out her glasses and stood up.

Chris's face was covered by a mask. Almost like Kakashi's mask. But her hair caught most

of Anna's attention. It was a leaf-green.

"Chris, your hair changed colors," said Anna, standing up in suprise.

Chris turned to a puddle of water and looks at her reflection. Anna was right it did changed

colors. At first she didn't who it was, until she noticed her head-band around her neck.

"Anna, I think I know where we are now," said Chris turning her head towards the left.

"You think so?" asked Anna to Chris.

"Yeah," replied Chris, grimly. "We're in the World of Naruto. . ."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Heroes of the Forest!**

It seemed to be afternoon, when they left the bamboo forest. Anna and Chris moaned because of

their feet were hurting.

"Thank goodness that we're of that forest," said Anna rubbing her feet.

"Yeah, thank goodness," sighed Chris, lazily.

Anna's sandles were killing her. But the sandles themselves were cool. Chris was thristy so she

went to the nearest river alone. Leaving Anna alone.

At the river, Chris pulls out a empty water bottle. The river's water cooled her hands while the she

filled her water bottle. It only took a few seconds for the bottle to fill. She sighed and headed back.

Before she could ever leave, Chris was ambushed from behind.

"Anna, help!" sheiked Chris, struggling to get away from her attacker.

Anna heard Chris's cries, immedaitely, and ran with amazing speed. Nearing to Chris's cries,

Anna sees the attacker. She didn't had any weapons of any sort. So instead she used

physical contact.

Anna attacks, by kicking the stomach of the attacker. He hits one of the trees, causing it

to fall back in a loud "crack".

"Chris, are you okay?" asked Anna, pulling her friend up from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm okay," replied Chris, looking at the tree's damage.

Suddenly they heard a laugh. Anna looks towards the right, while Chris looks at the left.

There were two guys, standing at each side of the river. Both of their eyes were red and

violent.

"Who are these guys," asked Chris to Anna.

"I think they're rouge ninjas," said Anna, cluching her fist together.

"Do you know what villenge they came from?"

Anna didn't know the answered, but looked for their head-bands. Once she found them,

she knew that they came from the Hidden Mist.

"Chris, they're from the Hidden Mist," said Anna. "And I think they want you. . ."

"Well, aren't you a clever ninja," said the first from the right.

"Yes, very clever!" hissed the second from the left.

One of them gently, touches Anna's lower jaw. Anna flinched as he touches her with

those cold steel claws. He then noticed Anna's head-band.

He grinned and started to touch her hand-band. "You're a Hidden Mist ninja," he said.

Chris growled at the ninja. Anna punches her lightly.

"Chris, don't start a fight," she whispered.

"Don't start a fight! He's touching you weirdly," hissed Chris.

"I know that, but there might be a way out of this," said Anna.

Then the ninja tugs Anna close to his cold, damp chest. Chris instantly, grabs Anna back.

The ninja gave a hiss mixing with growling. Both of the girls felt fear. Anna needed to do something

quick, or else something will happen to them.

"I wish that Kakashi was here to save us," said Anna, frightenly.

"Me too," said Chris holding Anna's hand tightly. "Then he could show these two not to mess with

us!" Then the wind began to pick up.

The two ninjas seemed to eyed the wind strangely. Thunder roared in the clouds, when the

wind started to be rougth.

"Leave them alone!" roared a voice from the clouds.

Chris looked up in the sky, to see Kakashi's angry face. But to her he was handsome. The

hottest guy in the Naruto World!

"Kakashi!" said the two girls, dreamly. The ninjas looked at the girls, then they see Kakashi

up and personal.

"Hello, Demon Brothers," said Kakashi, glaring at the two. Chris's eyes watered.

"He's so hot in personal!" said Chris, letting go of Anna's hands.

Where's her hero? Does she even have a hero of her own? Suddenly Anna, hears a loud

swarm of buzzing, coming from behind.

Before Anna could warn everyone, she was surrounded by a black cloud. The buzzing was

horrorible that she feels the cloud passing through herself. As the cloud reached the middle,

Anna sees the unexpected. It was her slowly turning crush, Shino.

"Kakashi-sensei, let's finish this!" yelled Shino, throwing his dagger towards the enemy

ninjas.

"Now, Shino you best not to rush things!" exclaimed Kakashi, grabbing one of Shino's

daggers and stabs one of the ninjas.

"Sorry, but, it's the shinobi way," said Shino, standing in front of Anna. He then turns to

stare at Anna's frightful eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Anna blushed and started to rub her hands together.

"Yes," said Anna, shyly. She appeared to awe Shino's dark eyes. Even though she was taller

than him, he was still cute!

The fight between the Mist ninjas and Kakashi, seemed to took only seconds. For him to

finish the fight. Then his students appeared in smoke.

Sakura was the first to appear. Kakashi gave a short sigh. Meaning where's Sasuke and Naruto?

Her hair however was a hot-pink. Anna hated pink no matter what. Sakura took this moment, to

notice Anna and Chris.

"Kakashi-sensei, who are these two?" asked Sakura, pointing towards Anna and Chris.

"Oh, yes," said Kakashi turning to the girls. Shino moves out of the way from Anna.

"I didn't get any of your names," said Kakashi.

Anna looks at Chris for a mintue, then to Kakashi. "Well, my name is Anna," said Anna, turning

her head to her friend.

"And this is my friend, Chris," she contiuned. Chris waved at Kakashi softly. Then he waved

back and grinned underth his mask.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both," said Sakura, bowing her head.

Anna and Chris smiled and blushed as they looked at their heroes. Shino sensed that there

was going to be more ninjas coming for them.

"Kakashi, we need to leave, and meet up with Naruto and Sasuke," said Shino, formally.

Kakashi sighed. The two girls knew what's going on.

"Get ready to, Anna," said Chris.

"Trust me, Chris I'm always ready to run!" replied Anna, focusing all her energy towards

her legs and feet. "But are you ready run?" asked Anna to Chris, smiling.

"Of course!" piped Chris, happily.

So they began their run, with their two heroes of the forest. . . . .


End file.
